Things Change
by Sundari Harmony
Summary: This is based off a challenge. When Hermione comes back from America, she has a new perspective on things, and seeks the help of her female friends to help her present the 'New Hermione' to the world. Follow her as she views life through her new perspec
1. On to America

So after weeks of trying to make this perfect, I'm finally posting this. I'm kind of nervous, I'm just not sure if it's good enough but oh well, it's as good as it's going to get. There are some things you should know about this before going on. This is based off of a challenge on called 'Things Change.' There are specific requirements, but the basics of it is that Hermione has to become either a girly girl or a punk, and all the guys have to be all over her and so on and so forth. ?showtopic11056This/url is the link if you wish to see it in full.

This is rated PG-13 for some language and other things. Nothing too bad though.

Also thanks to Amanda and Sage(My little plant eater ) for betaing :)

And now, on to the first chappie, word count is 2775.

Chapter One: On to America!

_Come on, get here already!_

Hermione sat on the edge of the couch staring out the window, twirling her hair and bouncing her knee in anxious nervousness. Just then she saw something flying in the distance. It came nearer and nearer, until the owl was swooping through the open living room window. It landed on the coffee table and stuck out its leg, revealing a piece of parchment attached to it. Hermione removed it with shaky hands, and then ripped the letter open. She scanned it over quickly, giddiness overtaking her.

"Mum! MUM! It's here! It's here!" Hermione screamed, running in to the kitchen where her mother was seated, sipping tea and reading the morning paper.

"Child, calm down! What's here?" her mother asked curiously, setting down the newspaper.

"This!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving a letter into her mother's hands. Mrs. Granger skimmed the paper, eyes widening as she read. She jumped up and rushed to her daughter, picking her up and twirling her around, screaming the whole time.

"You got it! You got it!" her mother cried. She set Hermione back down and Hermione giggled. "I am so proud of you, Hermione," Mrs. Granger told her, beaming.

"Thanks mum," Hermione said, not being able to stop grinning, "but I really have to go start packing. I leave in less than two days!" she exclaimed, skipping towards the door. "Tell dad for me when he gets home, will you?" Hermione asked back to her mother as she headed for the stairs. Hermione didn't wait for an answer; instead she bounded up the stairs and in to her room, slamming the door behind her. She flopped on to her bed, still helplessly grinning. Despite recent events, she couldn't help but be down right giddy right now. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it; then let out a big scream while kicking her legs in the air. She got to go to America; a fully paid trip provided by the Ministry. She had applied for it, but no one had known but her parents. She didn't want to face her friends if she didn't get the grant. She tossed her pillow to the side, sighing and closing her eyes. This was exactly what she needed.

..

Hermione had her head against the cool glass, gazing at a flock of birds in perfect V formation. They all looked so free, soaring lazily in the wind. Just then the front bird stopped abruptly, dropping slightly in altitude, but still kept a steady beat in its wings. The formation made its way past him, another bird taking its place. It spread its wings and joined on at the end of the formation. Hermione swore that he looked relieved. The entire sight took her breath away, how things could work in such a way. How the front bird could be relieved of all of the pressure of being on top, leading the flock.

_Why can't I be that bird?_

Hermione had been the 'head bird' all her life, leading the 'flock' along. Just once she wanted to be the one in the back, drifting along lazily with not a care in the world. She wanted to be the slacker, the trouble maker, the popular one, the one that everyone looked up to. But she wasn't, she was just Hermione. Just then a voice came over the loud speaker.

"We will be arriving at our destination in approximately 20 minutes. Please begin gathering your things," the voice informed them. The adrenaline started pumping through Hermione's veins. In twenty minutes she would be meeting the people she'd be living with for a month, the people that would hopefully change her life.

As Hermione was gathering her things back together, she started thinking about what it would be like. Is the magic different? Are there different incantations? This started to puzzle her. After all of the things she had read, she had never come across magic in other countries. She assumed that because of the Triwizard Tournament that things were the same, but maybe America was very different. The thought was almost petrifying.

Soon she was getting off the plane and heading into the Minneapolis airport. She rounded the corner from the hallway and found herself walking into a brightly lit waiting room, which was attached to a bigger hallway and a food court. She looked around nervously, not quite sure who she should be looking for. Just then she saw a family holding a sign that said her name. She waved slightly, and then walked over nervously.

"Hi!" the short blonde girl said, "I'm Caroline. But you can call me Carrie." Hermione smiled weakly. "This is my older sister Keegan, but you can just call her Key. This is my older brother Connor, I suppose you can just call him Connor," Carrie continued, ecstatically, "They're twins! And this," she pointed behind Connor, "is my mother Fahreeda, and my father Raydell. We are the Braedens!" Carrie announced, positively beaming. Each of them nodded and smiled at her as their name was said, except Connor just raised his eyebrows at her.

_His eyes are amazing._

Hermione stood nodding, trying to speak, but words failing her. She coughed, and then swallowed hard.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Hermione said, smiling at them, "I'm Hermione Granger." Fahreeda smiled at her.

"Of course we know who you are dear. Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat if you'd like," Mrs. Braeden asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"No that's alright, I ate on the plane," she replied nervously, looking at all the surrounding faces. Mrs. Braeden smiled back at her.

"That's alright. How about we go collect your luggage and head on home?" Hermione nodded slightly.

An hour later, Hermione was walking through the front door to a huge house in the suburbs of St. Paul, Minnesota. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was so elegant and beautiful, nothing like her small house back in Europe. She stood in the entrance way looking around in awe. In front of her was a long, spiral staircase made of marble, paving the way to the upper portion of the house, which looked even more magnificent. Mr. Braeden walked through the door behind her, dragging her trunk.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll show you to your room," Carrie said, smiling brightly as she came through the front door. Hermione smiled back and followed Carrie around the corner and down the open staircase. At the bottom they stepped in to a large family room, complete with a wrap-around couch and big screen television.

"Umm, Carrie? I thought your family was a big wizarding family?" Carrie glanced at her.

"We are; what are you talking about?" Carrie asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that if your family uses magic, muggle things don't work, do they? Like the television?"

"Oh, well, we don't really use magic too much around the house. A little bit wont effect anything, but my parents tend to avoid using it. You see, my mom grew up as a muggle, and she couldn't bear to not have television and electronic things. So my dad agreed, though he is a pureblood and had never used such things," Carrie explained, making her way down the hall to the left. Hermione followed, millions of questions forming in her mind.

"Well, my mom is a healer at the hospital here," Carrie started, but then she came to a stop in front of a door, "And this is your room!" she announced ecstatically, opening the door and revealing a marvelous room. In the middle was a huge four-poster mahogany bed with elegant lace hangings all around. The room was luxuriant reds and golds, reminding her of her own dorm room at Hogwarts.

"It's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, walking in and dropping down on the bed. The rosy sheets flowed like silky rivers to the floor, with ripples of gold and silver dancing between threads, and many plush pillows lined the immense headboard. There was a furry rug under the bed, hiding a patch of the dark wood floor, and tickled her toes when she walked. There was a large, oval mirror hanging over a dresser that matched the bed. She got up and walked over to the mirror. It was aged silver, with some sort of ancient pattern engraved in to the finish. She ran her fingers over it; the engraving seemed to speak to her, sooth her. It looked like some kind of ancient spell, but Hermione wasn't quite sure. She was so entranced with the mirror that she was startled when a voice spoke out to her, "You look positively stunning, m'dear, ravishing if I do say so myself." Hermione gasped and jumped a little, then blushed furiously. She heard a giggle from the doorway.

"It's just a mirror, Hermione," Carrie announced, still giggling, "I thought you'd be used to them by now." Hermione blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"I ... I was just caught off guard." Carrie laughed and skipped in to the room, and then plopped down on the bed.

"I hope you like the room; we tried to spice it up a bit for you."

"It's magnificent!" Hermione exclaimed, twirling around and glancing at the ceiling. Her eyes widened at the sight. The ceiling was painted midnight blue, and was spotted with twinkling stars. One seemed to wink at her, and then it shot across the ceiling, colliding with more stars and fading in to the blue. She walked over to the bed and sank down on it. "Really, I couldn't ask for more. This is already so much!" Carrie smiled at her.

"Good, I'm glad. Why don't I show you around a little more? I'll give you the full tour tomorrow, but come on; I'll show you the main places you need to see." Hermione smiled as they got up and followed Carrie out of her room. They walked out back to the family room and back up the stairs. At the top they turned right, going down a hallway and entering the kitchen. Mrs. Braeden was standing at the sink doing the dishes. She turned around when she heard them coming.

"Hello girls, what are you up to?"

"I'm just showing Hermione a bit of the house," Carrie replied, walking over and sitting down at the breakfast bar. Her mother wiped off the island in the middle of the kitchen, and Hermione just stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Excuse me," a deep voice came from behind her. Hermione jumped as Connor brushed pass her and gave her a smile that could make any girl melt.

_Stop it! You can't be attracted to him you idiot!_

So what do you want me to do, ignore him?

It's a start.

Carrie stood up and walked back over to her. "Well come on, I'll show you around a little more." They walked back downstairs and down the hallway leading to Hermione's room. Carrie opened the door on the left, across from her room. "This is my room," Carrie announced, walking in. It was a cute little room with baby pink walls and a small bed in the corner, comforter pink and blue striped.

"I love your room!" Hermione exclaimed, walking in. The wall to her left was a wall-to-wall bookshelf. "I think you have more books than I do!" Hermione said almost to herself. Carrie laughed and turned to walk back out of the room. Hermione followed as they went to the room next to Carrie's.

"This is the bathroom you'll be using. You share it with Connor; I hope that won't be a big deal. I share mine with Key, and Connor usually has his own. We figure why shove three girls in to one bathroom?" Hermione gulped and nodded, terrified of the thought of sharing such a personal room like a bathroom. They headed back in to Hermione's room and they plopped on to the bed. Just then there was a tap at the door. Mr. Braeden stuck his head around the corner and smiled at them.

"The room alright, Hermione?" he asked, dragging her trunk in to the room and setting it at the foot of her bed.

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed, "Really, it's more than enough. Plus it reminds me a lot of my dorm back at Hogwarts." Mr. Braeden smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll let you girls get back to whatever you were doing. Caroline, don't bug her for too much longer, I'm sure she's tired and wants to rest." Carrie moaned and glared at her father.

"It's quite alright, I'm enjoying this," Hermione chuckled. Mr. Braeden shrugged and walked out of the room. Carrie eyed her.

"Are you sure I'm not bugging you?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. Hermione punched her lightly on the arm and laughed.

"I'm sure! I'm having a ton of fun. It may not be so much fun for you; I'm going to start unpacking." Carrie's face lit up.

"Oh I'd love to help!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked skeptically. Carrie nodded enthusiastically. "Well, if you say so," Hermione said slyly, getting off the bed and walking over to her trunk. She opened the lock and lifted the lid, revealing a layer of her collection of various books.

"Wow…," Carrie breathed, getting up to get a closer look at Hermione's mass of books, "How many do you have in there?"

"Oh about 50 or so, during my first year, our Headmaster let me put an engorgement charm on my trunk so I could fit all of them. He understood my need to read." She reached in and picked up the topmost book, _Hogwarts, A History._

"What's that?" Carrie asked, peaking over her shoulder. Hermione looked at her and smiled, then handed the book to her.

"That's _Hogwarts, A History_, it's the complete history of my school." Carrie flipped though the pages in awe.

"Would you mind if I borrowed this some time? I love reading about history," Carrie asked excitedly. Hermione gaped at her, stunned that she had someone here that shared an interest.

"Sure you can, feel free to borrow any book you like," Hermione replied, reaching down and pulling out a stack. She carried them over to the small bookshelf in the corner. She set them down on the floor and looked at the bookshelf, stumped.

"I guess I'll have to make do, right?" Hermione thought out loud, chuckling as she placed 12 books on the top shelf, which took up the entire space. She turned around to get some more books. Carrie was nestled on Hermione's bed, her nose already deep in to the book. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back to her worn trunk and pulled out another stack of books. She went to turn around, when the stack started to waver.

"Ahh!" Hermione shrieked, trying to maneuver as to not lose her entire stack of books. There was a hand on the top of the stack, and the load was lifted from her hands.

"Here, let me help you with that," Connor told her, looking around the wall of books. Their eyes met and she felt her knees go weak. The depths of the ocean blue were such a mystery, but stunning none the less.

_What is it with those eyes?_ He grinned and then walked over to the bookshelf. "So where do you want these?" Hermione stared at him in semi-shock. _He's amazing._

"Hermione?" Connor questioned, eyeing her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, um, you can just set them on the floor there…" Hermione trailed off, snapping back to reality. He gave a small laugh and set them down.

"So do you need anymore help?" he asked, walking back over to her, stopping mere inches from her. _God, why does he have to smell so darn good?_

"Um," Hermione started, clearing her throat, "no, that's okay." Connor shrugged and walked out of the room, Hermione staring at him the entire time. She finally turned around to see Carrie staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You think my brother's hot, don't you?" she asked with a smug look.

"Wha-- What? No! Of course not!" Hermione stumbled. "Well, okay, maybe a little. But he doesn't think I am, so it doesn't really matter, now does it?" Carrie shook her head and stood up.

"Good night, Hermione," she said stiffly as she brushed past her.

_Okay, he isn't a little hot. He's really hot._ She sighed, then went to go get ready for bed.

_Things Change, ©Sue (Sundari Harmony)_


	2. Letters and Fast Food

Chapter Two: Letters and Fast Food

The next morning Hermione got up early to get ready for her day. She wasn't sure if the Braeden's were morning people or not, but she figured they most likely wouldn't be up at 5 a.m. Quietly, she readied herself in the bathroom, and then padded back down the hallway to her room. She passed Connor's room on the way; she could hear him snoring softly. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back in to her room and closed the door silently. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a small stack of books. She made to stand back up, when a book caught her eye. She set the books that she had in her hands on the floor, and then reached back in to the trunk, pulling out another book. She ran her fingers over the title, _New Theory of Numerology_. There was a pang in her heart and she pinched her eyes closed. This was the book Harry had given her for Christmas last year. Seeing the book reminded her of him and Ron. She hadn't written to either of them all summer, and they had no idea that she was in the U.S. right now. Digging a bit further down in to her trunk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She took the quill and parchment back to her bed, abandoning her books. Hermione propped herself up against the head board with pillows, and then wrapped a blanket around her. She glanced at the picture of the three of them on her nightstand before touching the quill to the paper.

.+.

_Dear Harry,_

Hey! How are you? I hope you're okay, especially after the end of this past year. Please don't do anything drastic Harry, I really care about you and don't want to see anything happen to you. Just try to hang in there; hopefully you can go to Ron's soon (if you're not there already).

I'm so sorry I haven't written at all, and you'll be surprised to know that I'm in America right now! I won a trip through the Ministry; I applied for it earlier last year, but I didn't want to tell you or Ron in case I didn't get it. I'll be here for the entire summer. America is amazing, and the family I'm staying with is really nice. There are kids my age! I only arrived here yesterday, but I feel like I'm at home.

I'm sorry I can't go to the Burrow with you this summer, but I will see you on the train! I can't wait till then; I miss you like crazy. Give everyone my love when you see them, and I hope that your summer is okay. Please write back so that I know you are well.

Love, Hermione.

Harry scanned the letter again; making sure his eyes hadn't deceived him. Hermione was in _America_?

_She told you, you idiot! She didn't want you to be disappointed._

How could I be disappointed? She's my best friend!

She just didn't want you to think less of her.

But this hurts. I can't believe she didn't tell me.

He scanned it once more. He wouldn't get to see her this summer. It was a really odd feeling; he hadn't gone a summer without seeing her since he started attending Hogwarts. Even if she wasn't at the Burrow, he at least got to see her in Diagon Alley getting books and supplies. He didn't even know when he'd get to go, or if he would get to go. Moody and Dumbledore had him under house arrest at his aunt and uncles.

"As long as you're happy," he whispered as he pulled out a piece of paper and quill. He sat down to write back. Just then something whizzed over his head and smacked in to the wall behind him. Harry spun around to see what it was. Nothing was there; just his trunk against the wall. Harry slid off his chair and went to investigate. All of a sudden something hit him hard on the forehead.

"Oww!" Harry cried, falling backwards. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, and when he opened them, Pig was twittering over his head. He narrowed his eyes at the owl. "Stupid bird," he muttered as he grabbed it out of the air. It squawked in his hand and nibbled his finger. He pulled the piece of paper off of its leg and let go of the bird, allowing it to twitter around his room once more. Harry opened the paper, and right away recognized the handwriting.

_Hey Harry!_

I just got a letter from Hermione. America! Wow, I wish I could go to America. Too bad she can't come here this summer, but we'll see her on the train.

How have you been Harry? I'm still working on getting you here. I think we may end up going to Snuffle's,

Harry stopped reading. He just sat staring at the word. _Snuffles_ He'd tried to forget it the past few days, but something always had to remind him.

_I can't go back to that house._

You have to, or would you rather die somewhere else?

I think I'd take my chances on somewhere else.

Harry sighed and started reading again.

_I'm sorry, but You-Know-Who has been going crazy lately. There have been numerous killings; we don't know what to do. I'll keep at Dumbledore and Moody, hopefully you'll get out of there soon._

-Ron

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure, but he was guessing this would be one of the worst summers yet.

.+.

_Hey Hermione!_

America! Wow! That's awesome, I am very proud of you! Congratulations! It sucks that I wont get to see you this summer, but I suppose if I get to see you on the train, I will live.

Don't worry about me. Nothing too much is going on here. I'm still stuck at the Dursley's, but Ron said he is working on getting me out. Even so, I may end up going to … Snuffle's old house. I don't know if I can go back there Hermione. How can I? How can I without you there for support? Hopefully I can just go to the Burrow. Please don't worry; I won't do anything drastic, I promise. I can't do anything.

Have fun in America Hermione, you deserved this trip. Be sure to take loads of pictures! See you on the train!

Love, Harry

Hermione couldn't help but to feel guilty as she read over the letter.

_How could I not be there for him!_

Um … you're in America.

That doesn't matter. I should be there for him!

Hermione folded the letter back up and shoved it back in to its envelope. She put it in the top drawer of her desk. Just then Mrs. Braeden peeked her head around the corner of her doorway and peered in to the room.

"Hey Hermione, we were thinking about going out to eat for lunch. Have you ever been to a McDonalds?" Mrs. Braeden asked her.

"I've been there a few times. My parents don't really like to go out to eat much," Hermione responded, "but I'd love to go!" Mrs. Braeden smiled at her and left. Hermione slipped her feet in to a pair of sandals before leaving her room. She met Carrie in the hall as she was leaving too.

"Hi!" Carrie said excitedly, "Ready to go?" Hermione nodded and followed Carrie up the stairs. As they emerged, they almost ran in to Mrs. Braeden as she bustled in to the entrance hall.

"Oh sorry girls. Carrie, have you seen your sister?"

"I'm right here mom," Key said, coming from the living room. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Keegan. She was wearing a short black flared skirt, a black-and-pink striped midriff tank top, and hot pink fishnet stockings. She had on black sandals and bracelets lining both of her arms. Her hair was swept back in to a messy bun, and it had pink streaks in it. She looked so wild, yet so _cool_, Hermione couldn't explain it. The front door opened and Connor walked in.

"Hey guys, we going?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Mr. Braeden came walking down the stairs.

"Yep, we're ready!" he announced.

"Why don't we take two vehicles so we aren't crushed in to one car? Carebear, you come with us. Hermione, why don't you ride with Key and Connor?" Mrs. Braeden asked. Hermione nodded.

"Aww mom, why can't I ride with them?" Carrie whined to her mother. Fahreeda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can ride with them. We'll meet you guys there, okay?" she said as she followed her husband out the door. The rest filed out after them. Mr. and Mrs. Braeden crawled in to their red Mustang and pulled out of the driveway. The kids climbed in to a blue Saturn Coupe with Connor in the driver's seat. Hermione went to open the back passenger door, but Key stopped her.

"Why don't you ride up front? Give you a chance to see some of the sights." Hermione gulped and crawled in to the front passenger seat. Connor grinned at her, and then pulled out of the driveway.

"This is really weird, I didn't know wizarding kids would get their driver's license," Hermione thought out loud as they passed houses, each as big and elegant as the last.

"Well it's like I told you, Hermione, my mom grew up muggle. Our parents want to give us the most experience of both worlds as they can," Carrie told her, leaning forward and sticking her head between the driver's and passenger's seats. "See that over there?" Carrie asked, pointing off to the left, blocking Connor's view.

"Carrie!" he yelled. She pulled her arm down and blushed.

"Sorry! Anyway, that's our school," She told Hermione as they passed by. "Er, our old school at least. It's the muggle high school." It was a rather large building, with fields of brilliant green grass and sidewalks winding all over. "See that?" Carrie asked, pointing across Hermione. "That's our local shopping mall. Maybe later today we can go there!"

"Oh sit back," Key said, pulling her sister back in to her seat. "You're scaring the poor girl," Key told her, laughing. Hermione started blushing.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just trying to get used to all of this," Hermione told her. A few blocks down from the mall, Hermione spotted the large Golden Archway, which only meant one thing. In a minute they were pulling in to the McDonald's. They all walked in to find Mr. and Mrs. Braeden standing in line.

"There you guys are!" Mrs. Braeden exclaimed. "Figure out what you guys want to eat." Hermione looked over the large menus hanging behind the counter. She had no idea what to order, the last time she was in a McDonalds was a few summers ago. Key saw her confused face.

"I'd recommend a cheeseburger," Key muttered to her, then grinned at her. Hermione smiled back.

They found a table after they had gotten their food and sat down. Hermione was reluctant about her cheeseburger, but Key leaned over to her.

"It doesn't bite, I promise." She winked at her and went back to her own food. She was about to take a bite when she saw a rather cute boy exit the building. She followed him with her eyes as he walked through the parking lot. Key leaned over to see what she was looking at, and then raised her eyebrows to Hermione. "Ahh, good find!" Hermione smiled and bit in to her cheeseburger. It was surprisingly good; it just wasn't something she'd eat on an every day basis.

As they were leaving, Carrie asked her, "So how did you enjoy your typical American meal?" Hermione looked at her funny.

"That's a typical American meal? Oh my…" Everyone burst out laughing at Hermione's response. They finished their meal with small chit-chat and finished off with ice cream cones.

"I haven't eaten things like this in such a long time, my parents are big health nuts," Hermione told them as she took another lick of her ice cream.

"Oh man, I don't know what I'd do if you guys were health nuts," Key said to her parents. They smiled.

"We could always start being health nuts, you know," Mrs. Braeden said. Mr. Braeden took a lick of his ice cream and shook his head.  
"No way." They all laughed and got up to leave.

"Hey Connor, go home with mom and dad," Key told him as they walked out the doors. He scowled at her.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going to go sight seeing a bit more. And unless you want to go to the mall, go home with mom and dad," Key replied with a smirk. Connor's eyes widened and he abruptly turned to follow his parents. The girls all giggled quietly and hopped in to their own car, now with Key driving.

"So, where now?" Key asked, fixing the rear view mirror. When neither of the other girls answered, Key just said, "Okay, mall it is!" and pulled out of the parking lot, the sun streaming in on them. 


End file.
